


Riverdale One Shots

by Itsjustmebobross



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Riverdale, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjustmebobross/pseuds/Itsjustmebobross
Summary: i told someone i would make this and now i did. my grammar editor wouldn’t work though so there might be a few sentences that have a unnecessary comma or might be missing a comma. also for some reason it didn’t copy over right so the dialogue isn’t put under the actions if that makes sense





	1. serpents - jeronica

To say Veronica was worried about Jughead was an understatement. When Jughead told Veronica he was joining the Serpents she nearly passed out. Yes, Jughead could handle it but there was always a voice in the back of her head that made her think that something bad was gonna happen. She's tried to talk him out of this but there's no use. When Jughead Jones is set on something there's no changing his mind. Nonetheless, here she sits in a booth at Pops with him trying to convince him.

"Jughead, baby, angel. Please don't do this. What if you get hurt? Or what if one of your friends get hurt? Or-"  
"Veronica, baby, darling" Jughead says jokingly mocking her.  
"That's not funny." she grumbles.  
Jughead reaches across the table grabbing her hand gently.  
"Veronica... please just trust me. I'm going to be fine. I promise."  
"Jughead you don't know that! It's a gang! Full of criminals!"  
"Babe that's kinda the point of a gang."  
"Jughead."  
"Veronica."

Veronica sighs as she looks across the table at him. She knows he really wants to do this, but she can't stand the thought of losing him. He was her everything.  
"When is initiation?"  
"It starts sometime this week."  
"Then I'm staying with you. If, you're going to let yourself be hazed by this group of thugs. I'm gonna be with you every step of the way."  
"Babe-"  
"Jughead there's no way you're talking me out of this."

Jughead sighed as he ran his thumb over Veronica's hand. He thought to himself for a bit. I mean hell, having his girlfriend with him this whole week isn't the worst thing in the world.  
"Fine. But just stay close to me okay? I don't want any of them to get the wrong idea."  
"Deal."  
Veronica leans across the booth to kiss him.

They pay for their food and begin the walk back to his trailer.  
"So there's no way to talk you out of this?" Veronica urged.  
"Nope." Jughead insisted.  
Veronica pouted as she looked at him.  
"That look may get you lots of things but it isn't gonna work on me babe."  
"Even if I add the puppy dog eyes?"  
Jughead leans in to kiss her.  
"Not. Gonna. Work." He says between kisses.  
They arrive at the front door of the Jones's trailer and Jughead opens the door for her.  
"Always a gentleman, Jones."  
Veronica walks back to the bedroom with Jughead following closely behind her. He looks through his drawers finding her a shirt to wear. Veronica changes into the shirt and pulls off her skirt.  
"Veronica. I love you." Jughead stammered immediately regretting it. Jughead wasn't the type of person to say these types of things that often.  
"I mean I uh-"  
Veronica slowly walks over to him and tilts his head down so he's looking at her.  
"Jughead, I love you too.," she says softly.  
Jughead smiles as he looks down at her. Right now in this moment with the way the dim lights from outside his window hit Veronica. He could swear she was an angel.  
"Really?" he whispers  
"Yes. Really." she stands up on her tip toes to kiss him. She giggles as his lips meet hers and drags him over to the bed.  
"You need to get some sleep my prince."  
They lay down cuddling up to each other underneath the covers. 

In the middle of the night, the two are awoken by a group of masked men and a dog.  
"First part Jones. Watch Hot Dog for the whole week." one of the masked men demands  
"What the hell?" Veronica mumbles.  
"Is that really all you have? A dog? That's easy."  
"Jones, you're going to wish that's all we had." The masked men walk out of the trailer leaving the couple with a dog.  
"What are we even supposed to do with this?" Veronica sits up and looks at the dog.  
"Well I suppose the first thing we could do is bathe him. He stinks."  
Veronica groans and she falls back down onto the bed.  
"Tomorrow. I need my beauty sleep."  
With that they both went to bed. 

The next morning they got ready to bathe Hot Dog. They take him outside and Veronica grabs the soap and towels. She brings it outside where Jughead is using the hose to get Hot Dog wet.  
"Aren't dogs supposed to not like baths?" Veronica questions.  
"I guess. He seems pretty cool with it." Jughead looks up at Veronica who's still wearing his shirt from the night before.  
"Can you put some soap on his back for me please?"  
Veronica lets the soap drizzle on Hot Dogs back and rubs it in. She puts a little in her hand and squats down, so she's closer to the dog and very carefully puts the soap around his face making sure it doesn't get into his eyes. Jughead hoses the soap off of him while Veronica keeps her hands over his eyes to protect them from the soap. Afterward he's done rinsing off she slowly stands up, just in time for Hot Dog to decide he wants to shake himself off. Veronica shrieks as she jumps out of the way most of her shirt now drenched in water which obviously causes Jughead to laugh. Veronica grabs the hose from out of the grass and points it towards Jughead causing him to get drenched.  
"How do you like it Jones?"  
Jughead is laying down on the grass laughing so hard Veronica thinks he's gonna pee himself. She smiles at the sight before beginning to laugh herself. They both grab a towel and help dry off the dog. 

The two go back inside and Jughead offers Veronica the shower first. He then got dressed and let her borrow another shirt, so she could go back to the Pembrooke and get clothes for herself for the rest of the week. Jughead watched as the girl came running back down the steps in front of the apartment complex after she changed. She ran back to his truck. After she got in she kissed him. He kissed back.  
"We have to go to the Wyrm. For the second part of it."  
Veronica nods.  
"Well my prince. I guess we better get going."

They arrive at the White Wyrm to find it was nearly full. Jughead leads Veronica over to the bar to sit next to Veronica.  
"This part isn't dangerous okay? I just have to say the laws to Tall Boy. Toni helped me with this last week."  
Veronica nods and kisses his cheek gently before letting Jughead find Tall Boy near the center of the room.  
They went through the laws  
"1. A Serpent never shows cowardice. / No Serpent stands alone.  
2\. If a Serpent is killed or imprisoned, their family will be taken care of.  
3\. Unknown.  
4\. No Serpent is left for dead.  
5\. A Serpent never betrays his own.  
6\. In unity, there is strength."  
each member yelling the law after it was said.  
"Good job kid." Tall Boy shouted  
"Now onto the next part."  
"The next part?" Jughead questions as the crowd parts to reveal Sweet Pea and Fangs standing next to a small cage holding a rattlesnake.  
"You must retrieve a knife from the rattlesnakes cage." Fangs says explained  
"Showing no fear or hesitation." Sweet Pea adds with a smug look on his face.  
Veronica's eyes widen as she walks over to Jughead  
"You seriously aren't about to do this. Are you?" She questions him grabbing onto his arm gently. He looks down at her and sighs.  
"Come on Ronnie. It's just a snake."  
"A rattlesnake!" she blurted  
"Veronica, you said you would support me. I'll be okay I promise."  
Jughead approaches the cage and looks at Fangs and then to Sweet Pea.  
"So, I just grab the knife and that's it?"  
"Yep. Unless you wanna back out?" Sweet Pea says.  
"No way."  
Toni makes her way to where Veronica is standing.  
"He'll be okay. We can't tell him this just yet but the snake has his venom removed."  
Veronica nods and watches as Jughead reaches into the cage to grab the knife.  
It actually goes pretty well into he starts to pull it back up. That's when the snake bites.  
Veronica immediately puts her face in Tonis shoulder.  
"I can't watch."  
Jughead pulls the knife out of the cage the snake still holding onto him.  
Fangs removes the snake from him and drops it back in the cage.  
"Good job Jones." Fangs says  
After Jughead is free to leave Toni leads him to the bar and wraps up his hand.  
"You're gonna be fine Jones. The snake isn't poisonous."  
Jughead nods and looks over at Veronica who looks like she's on the verge of throwing up.  
"Babe-"  
"You got hurt by a snake Jughead. What happens when it's another person who hurts you?!" Veronica yells her voice shaky.  
"Veronica. Calm down. I'm not gonna let myself get hurt too badly. I have to come back home to you."  
Veronica sighs and looks at his hand then back at him.  
"F-fine."  
Jughead holds out his bandaged hand for her to take. 

When they get back to the trailer they are greeted by Hot Dog who Veronica gives a little pet before walking back to the room. Jughead follows.  
"When is the last part? The part where they punch you or whatever."  
"Tomorrow. Veronica you don't have to come-"  
"No, I am. I have to fix you up afterwards. I just need to do something first."  
Jughead nods and sits down on the bed.

The night comes for the final part of initiation. While Jughead is nervously waiting for Tall Boy to knock at his door Veronica is on the other side of town in a chapel praying. She makes it back just in time to see Jughead take a final blow from Sweet Pea and his brass knuckles. She winces as she watches her boyfriend fall to the ground afraid he won't get back up. When he does finally get back up Sweet Pea holds out a hand to him which Jughead shakes. Toni brings Jughead his jacket and after the other Serpents start to leave Veronica runs over to Jughead.  
"Oh my God! Are you okay?" She brings a hand up to his face which causes him to softly wince.  
"I'm fine.," he says softly trying to smile.  
Toni and Veronica lead him back inside the trailer and sit him down on a bar stool.  
"Veronica get him fixed up and i'll go get the stuff for the tattoo."  
Toni leaves the trailer and Veronica finds her way to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. She sits down into the bar stool across from him and sighs as she wets a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol.  
"This is gonna sting. Squeeze my hand okay baby?" She holds his hand with her free one and starts to clean the cuts. Jughead squeezes her hand softly.  
She let's go of his hand to bandage up a few of the cuts and puts Neosporin over the other ones. Toni walks back in with her kit and Veronica walks over to the freezer to grab him an ice pack. Toni sets the kit down on the bar and sits where Veronica was a few seconds ago. Veronica places the pack to his eye gently as she looked at her boyfriends face she knew he was in pain. Toni starts to tattoo a snake on his arm while Veronica keeps the pack placed.  
Once she's done and leaves Jughead puts his hand over Veronicas.  
"Are you mad? You haven't said anything in a while."  
"Not mad. Just confused. Why would you do this Jughead? Let yourself get hurt."  
"Because Ronnie I just needed to be in this gang."  
"Jughead! You're gonna end up getting hurt! I don't wanna lose you." Veronica says shakily as her eyes well up with tears.  
"You're my everything." She wipes a tear that begins to fall down her face.  
Jughead sits up and grabs Veronica's hand pulling her to sit in his lap.  
"Baby... you won't lose me. I promise."  
Veronica hugs Jughead gently, so she won't hurt him he sets down his ice pack, so he can hug her back and that was that. Jughead was officially a Serpent and Veronica couldn't stop him from getting hurt anymore.

For the next few months Veronica and Jughead spent more time together than they ever had before. They had sleepovers as often as possible, went to Pop's nearly everyday and split a milkshake, watched movies together, etc. Name something cute couples do and chances are they did it they were practically attached at the hip. 

One day Jughead was laying with his head in Veronica's lap as she combed her fingers through his hair gently and his laptop was sitting on top of his thighs. He was working on a story that he was planning to submit into some writing competition. That's when he got a call. Jughead answered his phone. Jughead got out of Veronica's lap and walked into the next room. He returned a few minutes later.  
"Hey babe, I have to go. But I'll be back later okay?"  
Veronica looks up from her book and pouts.  
"But Juggie..." she whines.  
"Come on don't be like that." he smiles and kisses her gently.  
"I'll be home before you know it."  
"Be careful!" she yells as he begins to walk out the door. Jughead pokes his head through the door.  
"I'll be fine. I promise." and with that he was gone.  
Veronica got worried every time Jughead left, but she always found ways to distract herself. Lately she's been looking through old photo albums Jughead has lying around his trailer. Her favorite one is his baby album obviously. Veronica walks over to the shelf and grabs one that she hadn't looked through yet and began flipping through the pages. It started off with pictures of him as a baby, then progressed to photos of him and his family, then him with Archie and Betty. As Veronica got closer to the end there were pictures of both of them together. Veronica smiled as she saw the one of them that Archie took of them at Lodge Lodge cuddled up underneath a blanket. Veronica spent most of the day looking through other albums. Then, her phone rang. She picked it up and saw it was Jughead. She answered it.  
"Hi" she gushed.  
"God I'm so happy to hear your voice." he stammered.  
"What are you talking about? Jughead..."  
"Listen Ronnie. I love you okay? I'll never stop loving you."  
"I love you too baby. You're scaring me."  
"I have to go."  
and with that he hung up and Veronica's heart dropped. She called her driver to come pick her up and immediately called Toni.  
"Where the hell is Jughead?!" She yells  
"I thought he was with you" Toni says obviously just as confused as Veronica.  
"He's not and I think he's in danger."  
"Well he isn't here."  
"Where do you think he could be?"  
"I don't know... he said he had to do business with... Penny." Tonis voice trailed off and she gave Veronica an address.  
"If he's doing business with Penny he's probably there." Toni says obviously worried.  
Veronica thanks her and hangs up. Once she gets to her car she gives the driver the address and calls Betty and Archie. When she arrives at the address Betty, Archie, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Cheryl, and Toni are already there. When Veronica gets out Archie informs her that Fp went in to find Jughead. 

Veronicas heart sinks as she sees Fp carrying out Jughead in his arms his body limp. Veronica turns to put her face in Archie's chest sobbing softly. Archie wraps her arms around her looking at his best friend. His face was covered in his own blood and his snake tattoo missing. Fps eyes met Archies, and he shook his head as to say Jughead wasn't coming back from this. Archie closed his eyes to prevent tears from falling.

A few weeks later Veronica, Archie, and Betty all gathered at Jugheads grave. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t get Jugheads face after Fp carried him out of her mind. Veronica squat down in front of the grave reaching out to touch where it said “Forsythe”  
“You promised that it would all be okay.” She whimpers softly as tears start to fall down her face. She places down the flowers she brought and stands up wiping the tears from her face. And that was that. Jughead was dead and he wasn’t coming back.


	2. jeronica - purge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told someone i would make this and now i did. my grammar editor wouldn’t work though so there might be a few sentences that have a unnecessary comma or might be missing a comma. also for some reason it didn’t copy over right so the dialogue isn’t put under the actions if that makes sense

*3 hours before the Annual Purge* Jughead and Veronica are the two most feared people in Riverdale. With the fact that Jughead's father FP is now Sheriff and Veronica can frame anyone for anything the two make a pretty powerful couple. The towns fear of them only increases as the night of the annual purge is 3 hours way from commencing. Members of the town have been trying to get immunity from the violent acts that they know will be committed tonight by the two. This includes settling any past arguments or giving them things. One of the first to do this is Jughead's ex girl friend and one of Veronica's ex friends Betty Cooper. "Veronica, Jughead. I've wanted to have both of you come to my house, so I could apologize-." "For what?" Veronica interrupts "Making me seem like stuck up rich bitch who has everything handed to her on a silver spoon and exposing all my family drama that I trusted you with to tabloids or, for trying to kiss my boyfriend after because you thought he would come running back to you after they published those articles?" Veronica fires at the blonde who has now sunk down in the kitchen chair. "Veronica. I am so sorry for all of that. You're right I was a terrible friend, and I shouldn't have done any of that." "Yeah, I'm sure you're truly sorry and this isn't at all to grant you immunity is it? You expect this to just be water under the bridge. You had nine months to apologize!" Veronica stands up from her chair holding a hand out to Jughead which he happily grabs and stands up. "Isn't gonna happen. We weren't even concerned with you. But now I think that those expensive family heirlooms you keep in the basement are fair game. Don't try to hide them. It'll make matters worse for you your mother, and your sister." Veronica walks out of The Cooper house with Jughead following close behind. "Angel, don't you think that was a little harsh? Some of that stuff they have belonged to Jason and Polly hasn't done anything to you." Jughead said as he rubbed the back of her hand. "Baby, I won't take any of that. I have some morals, very few but I still have them." Veronica reassures him with a smile. "Okay." He gently kisses her forehead "Me and Archie talked earlier he seemed very nervous that the 4th of July camping trip he skipped would be a reason we'd come after him. I told him that he had our immunity." Veronica nods as they start the walk back to the Pembrooke. *2 hours before the Annual Purge* Veronica and Jughead began to gather their things needed before the night began. This included guns, machetes, crowbars, 2 duffle bags - one to carry weapons another to carry any valuables they find-, and cans of spray paint. They begin to get dressed Jughead picked a white button up, shirt, black jeans, and sneakers. Veronica put on a red knee-length dress that had white flowers on it, a white jacket with checkers cut out, white boots, and grabbed a red purse to use as a decoy for anyone who dares to try to rob them. Veronica grabs a face paint palette she has and tells Jughead to sit down on the bed. She paints half of his face green and adds on a nose in black. She gives him a mouth and surrounds his eye in black as well adding some lines and shading. She turns half of her face into a pumpkin. They grabbed their stuff and head out to Jughead's truck. *1 hour before the Annual Purge* Jughead and Veronica arrived at Pop's just one hour before the purge began and ate dinner there. Veronica walks up to the counter to pay for their food. "Pop, you have done so much for me, and we both know that Jughead practically lives here." She says with a laugh. "I wanted to make sure you were safe tonight and tomorrow morning. Your diner and my speakeasy have been granted immunity per my demands. I have my men near any entrances and exits to this place. They don't ask questions, and they shoot to kill. You can go down to the speakeasy and relax or you can watch TV up here. Just don't leave tonight and I promise you'll be safe." Veronica gives him a soft smile. "Veronica- wow I don't know how to thank you." "There is no need. Take tonight off Pop. You deserve it." With that she puts down the money and walks outside of Pop's just in time for the announcement that the Purge has commenced. After the sirens sound the announcement is played "This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, Fire, and Emergency Medical Services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7 a.m. when the Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all." Veronica looks over at Jughead with a smile "Ready baby?" She shouted, "You know it." He replied with a laugh The couple began their walk down the street. Not many people stayed in the North Side for more violent crimes like murder. They stayed to rob the rich and the middle class people. "What do you say angel? Will this be the first year we hit Thistle House?" Jughead gushed "Now my little South Side prince don't get ahead of yourself. Cheryl and Toni have immunity from us." Veronica warned with a smile. "Protection from murder." He pointed-out "That is very true." She sighs, "Maybe. Let's see how the night goes okay my love?" Jughead nods in response as they stand outside of the Mantle house. "Reggie has already informed me that as long as we don't hurt him everything is up for grabs. Most of it belongs to his dad anyway." Veronica informs before trying the front door which was unsurprisingly unlocked. "Does he want to get himself killed? He left the door unlocked..." Jughead grumbles. "Well after we leave I'll text him that he needs to lock it." She responds back as she looks through the house her eyes stopping as her eyes reach a fine china cabinet. "Perfect" She chimes as she hands Jughead the duffel bag with their weapons and unlocks the cabinet. She stacks up some plates, bowls, and tea cups in the bag. Jughead begins to look around in the living room not seeing anything too valuable that they would be able to carry around all night and slowly makes his way up the stairs holding one of the guns with his finger on the trigger incase one of Reggie's parents decide to wake up and try to stop them. His eyes land on some keys that definitely lead to one of Mr. Mantles many cars. Jughead takes the keys and walks back to the living room where Veronica was waiting for him, dangling the keys in front of her eyes. "I think this deserves a kiss" he says with a smile. Veronica giggles as she gets up on her tiptoes to kiss him and takes the keys from him. "How about we go load this up, and we leave an extra special message for Mr. Mantle in spray paint?" she says with a smirk "I like that idea." he grabs the other duffel bag from Veronica as they both make their way to the garage where both Mr. Mantle and Reggie keep their cars. Veronica pops the trunk and allows Jughead to set the duffel bags down and sticks one of the guns inside her purse. Jughead grabs a can of spray paint and hands one to Veronica which they both use to spray paint "die you abusive douchebag" in bright red and black to outline it. "I don't think this is gonna come off anytime soon" he exclaimed before holding his hand out to Veronica. She takes his hand, and he leads her back to Mr. Mantles car. "Who would've thought me and you would've been the two most powerful people in this hellhole of a town." Veronica says with pure joy in her voice as she sits in the passenger seat. Jughead gets in the drivers seat and cranks up the car beginning to drive down the road just in time for Veronica to look in the rear view mirror to see Mr. Mantle standing on his porch slowly fading into the distance. Veronica puts the top down of the convertible down and laughs as the wind blows through their hair. To most people zooming down the street in a loud convertible is a stupid idea during to have during the purge it would alert others to your location and most likely end up getting you killed. But since Veronica and Jughead were... well Veronica and Jughead they didn't care. Nobody messed with them. They were like gods. Veronica turns on the radio as he zooms down the street. "Where to next, Ronnie?" he puts his hand on Veronica's thigh watching as she puts her hands in the air. "Back to the Pembrooke, I have a hunch Daddy is there. I think this might be the year for our extra... special plan." Veronica smiles. Jughead and Veronica have wanted to get rid of Hiram since he framed Archie for murder. They initially framed him after he tried to scam Veronica - their plan nearly killing Archie though - but that wasn't enough to keep him at bay. Hiram was still pulling strings from inside the prison, coming and going as he pleased, and still trying to ruin the teens lives. This was Hiram's town but, after tonight it would be owned by them. They knew they would get it because they were both 18 and legally adults. Hermione was also jailed and since she couldn't pull the same strings Hiram could there would be no leader left. Thus, the responsibility falling on to Veronica who would then make sure Jughead had full control as well. "Jughead, were gonna own this town and everyone in it. It'll be beautiful. We can bring back your drive-in, and we can make sure Pop's stays running for ever. We can undo all the bad my father has done. Right?" "Of course we can baby, you are good... well besides tonight but that doesn’t count." he laughs,"Point is, Veronica you are easily one of the kindest people I know. We might've just robbed the Mantles but you didn't take any of Reggie's expensive things, you robbed them to get back at his parents not to ruin his life." "Thank you, Juggy." Veronica leans over and kisses the bare side of his face. The two arrive at the Pembrooke and Veronica grabs a bat out of one of their duffel bags and hands Jughead a gun. "Remember Jug. No mercy." Jughead nods in response before they make their way up to Veronica's pent house. Jughead stays behind in the living room out of sight, so he can take out Hiram when he's distracted. Veronica walks to her fathers office and unsurprisingly finds him sitting in his chair. "Hello daddy." She says as she swings the bat slowly by her legs "Mija, why are you here? Shouldn't you be out with that lover boy of yours? What's his name?" "It's Jughead. You know that." "Ah yes, the Jones boy. Where is he?" "Well everything started off okay... we hit the Mantle house first,and he found Mr. Mantles car keys... when we were too busy loading up some stuff Mr. Mantle came downstairs and shot him." she says forcing a fake tear to fall down her face. “He’s dead daddy.” she cried “Oh mija , I’m so sorry.” Hiram says as he begins to walk over to her. Jughead puts his finger on the trigger as he watches the scene unfold, waiting until Hiram has his back turned to the door way. “I’m sorry you thought I’d be that stupid” Hiram says his voice full of bitterness. He draws a gun from his suit pocket and shoots Veronica, her body falls to the ground limp. “No!” Jughead shouts as he points the gun towards Hiram firing once and then again and again until Hiram falls down on the ground slumped over. He shoots him again and watches as his breathing slows to nothing. Once Jughead knows Hiram is dead he quickly goes to Veronica’s side. “Veronica it’s me Juggy, you gotta stay with me okay?” Jughead picks up Veronica and sighs in slight relief when he hears her groan. “You’re still awake that’s a good thing baby. I need you to open your eyes though for me.” Jughead carries her to the couch where he lays her down before returning with a first aid kit. He looks down at her and sees her eyes slowly flutter open and close, opening back up a few seconds later. “Keep your eyes open for me okay? I’m gonna try to stop the bleeding. I gotta take off your jacket okay?” he uses his arm to prop her up and uses the other one to take off her jacket before laying her down as gently as he possibly can without hurting her. He pushes up her dress above her stomach and cringes when he sees a small hole in her stomach gushing blood. “Okay, I found where you’re hurt at... talk to me please baby.” He takes some cloth and puts it over the wound applying pressure. “I-is it bad?” she asks him her voice weak. “It’s bleeding pretty bad, but i’m applying pressure to it to try and slow it. You’re talking which is good, and your breathing hasn’t slowed too much. You’re gonna be okay.” She nods as she whimpers weakly. “We have 6 hours until it’s over can you stay with me that long? I’ll try to stop the bleeding and tomorrow I’ll take you the hospital.” “Jughead I can’t make it that long.” “Yes you can and you will. We have a town to run and we both know I can’t run it by myself.” She laughs softly and winces. Jughead looks down at the cloth which is quickly getting soaked in blood and puts another one on top. Once he looks back up he sees Veronica’s eyes fluttering closed and her breathing begin to slow. “Veronica you’re not dying on me like. Not like this. We have college, we have our whole future, we have to get married and have kids who will only eat junk food and will only eat it with golden utensils. Baby please.” “Jughead, leave me here and let me die. You wanted to go to Thistle House so go. It’s like a jackpot there.” “Veronica I’m not leaving your side. Even if you die tonight I’m not leaving your side. But you’re not going to die.” “I’m gonna see how bad the bleeding is okay?” Jughead slowly removes the cloths from her stomach seeing the bullet wound has slowed in bleeding a little but is still gushing he applies the cloths back and adds more pressure. “You cannot leave me like this.” “I know baby but it hurts so bad.” “I know. Just stay with me.” *After the Purge is officially over” After the sirens sound Jughead picks up his phone and dials 911 his hands and multiple cloths now soaked in Veronica’s blood. He stopped the bleeding almost five hours ago but still kept the cloths over the wound not wanting to cause her anymore pain or allow air to hit the wound and possibly infect it. “911 what’s your emergency?” “I need and ambulance, My girlfriend Veronica Lodge got shot last night and she isn’t doing to well.” “What’s your address?” “I-it’s the Penthouse at the Pembrooke please hurry.” He sobs “Okay sir. I’m sending out units now but I need you to stay on the line with me. How is she doing?” “S-shes doing okay but her breathing has slowed some and she lost a ton of blood uh she’s still awake but she’s too weak to talk. She got shot 6 hours ago.” “And she’s still alive? She must be really tough or you must know what you’re doing.” “She’s tough. She’s the tough person I know. I don’t want to lose her. I can’t lose her.” “I’m gonna need you to leave her side to unlock the front door if it’s not already unlocked for me okay sir?” “O-okay.” Jughead gets up and walks over the the front door unlocking it which in result gets blood all over the lock and some of the wall before returning to Veronica’s side. Once the ambulance got there they put Veronica on a stretcher and took her to the hospital with Jughead riding in the back. At the hospital they managed to save Veronica even though she flatlined once in the operating room trying to get the bullet out. Jughead sat in the room the brought her to after surgery. “Juggie?” Veronica says weakly her eyes slowly fluttering open after being asleep for a few hours. “Baby?” Jughead looks up putting his hand on top of hers when she reaches out for him. “What happened?” “You got shot... about 10 hours ago.” “You saved me?” “I-I guess..” “Thank you Jughead...” Jughead leans over and kisses her gently. “I’m so happy you’re alive. I was so scared I’d lose you.” “You know you could never lose me. Somebody has to make sure you stay out of trouble.” Jughead smiles softly. “Yeah I know.” “Is my dad.. is he?” “Yeah...” Jughead reassures her “So we... did we get the things we wanted? The town?” “Yeah. A lawyers coming by next week to finalize it all... until then my dad is temporarily Mayor.” “We did it my prince. We’re gonna make Riverdale good again.” “Yeah we did.” He smiles softly and kisses her again. “I love you Juggy.” “I love you too Ronnie.”


	3. wrapped around your finger - jeronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead is at Stonewall Prep. Veronica finds a beach not too far away. They spend the night together talking and enjoying each others company. Loosely based on wrapped around your finger by 5SOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to wrapped around your finger by 5SOS  


Jughead sat at his desk typing his short story on his laptop, he looked down at the clock on the screen at saw it read 12:06 am, he sighed and rubbed his eyes saving his draft figuring he should probably head to bed soon his roommate had fallen asleep a few hours prior.

*Thump* 

Jughead snaps his gaze towards his window where the noise came from.

*Thump*

He slowly made his way to open it.

*Thump*

He opened his window to see his girlfriend Veronica Lodge standing on the lawn in one of his sweatshirts she had most likely taken from him from one of her previous visits. Jughead smiles softly down at her as the lights from the moon shine on her making her skin glow. Right now he thinks she looks like an angel in disguise. 

"Veronica? What are you doing here?" Jughead whisper yells down to her"

"Come on, it's the weekend, I'm taking you somewhere."

"It's midnight"

"It'll be fun."

"Fine." Jughead shuts the window and makes his way down the stairs to the first floor.

Jughead climbs into the passenger seat of Veronica's car her already in the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" Jughead asks as he buckles his seat belt.

"It's a secret. It'll take about an hour so you can sleep if you want."

"I think it'll be fine."

"We both know you're cranky without your beauty sleep Jones." Veronica teases as she starts driving.

Jughead laughs and looks over at Veronica her hair tied up with a scrunchy and her face bare. Jughead loves how she looks with and without makeup, either way, she's beautiful.

"Sorry I didn't have time to put on any makeup besides a little mascara I wanted to make it here by midnight, so we could be at this place by one."

"No, It's fine you look perfect as always." Jughead smiles at the blush that creeps across her face.

At a red light, she leans forward to turn on the radio and turns it up. 

"Can you unlock my phone and play that playlist I always play in the car baby?" She asks as she starts driving again once the light turns green.

Jughead nods and grabs her phone typing in the password which is her birthday, connecting her phone to the car and playing her playlist titled "songs that i don't hate" as a writer Jughead normally hates when people don't capitalize the first letter in the first word of a sentence or the letter "I" but he finds it cute when she does it. As he glances around the scenery he notices they seem to be one of the few cars on the road save for the few that zip past them going way over the speed limit.

"I'm already going like 15 over the limit. Where the hell do they need to get to so fast that 65 won't get them there in time?" Veronica chimes from the front seat.

"Just impatient people baby, maybe one of them pissed off their wife and is trying to get to the store to buy her flowers before it closes." he jokes earning a giggle from Veronica which has to be the cutest sound in the world in his opinion.

Jughead doesn't know what it is about Veronica, but she's different from his past relationships. He didn't feel like this with his first girlfriend from summer camp, and he didn't feel this with Betty. Both of them were great but Veronica was different. She made him a better person, she told him when he needed to step away from trying to solve mysteries while also helping him solve them, and she knew how to calm him down when he was angry without belittling him, if she was angry with him she let him know instead of giving him the silent treatment, when they argued it wasn't insults hurled at each other it was them trying to solve the problem, and most important to Jughead was the fact that since they started dating there's never been a second when he doubted his feelings for her, or he doubted that she cared about him. He knew if he could choose who he ends up with forever he would choose Veronica because they were perfect for each other, and they knew it. That's why they worked so great together. Jughead leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes within minutes he was fast asleep.

Once Jughead came to he noticed the car was parked and Veronica was shaking him.

"We're here sleepyhead" she giggles as he slowly sits up and stretches, his back popping in multiple places.

"Jeez grandpa" Veronica teases. "Now hurry and get out." Veronica unbuckles her seat belt and gets out of the car practically jumping out, Jughead on the other side is a little slower. 

He does his best to take in his surroundings, and then he hears waves crashing. 

"Where the hell are we, Veronica? Oh no, did you finally snap? Are you going to push me off a cliff?" He says with a smile as Veronica makes her way over to him.

"No, silly. I took you to the beach" she laughs and grabs both of his hands. 

"Uh and let me guess the 'beach' is just over a small little cliff. You're coming down with me bud." Jughead pulls her close to him.

"Bud?" Veronica giggles as she lays her head on his shoulder "That's my nickname now?"

"Maybe." Jughead jokes "Okay now show me this so-called beach."

Veronica pulls away from him and grabs a bag out of the back seat using her hip to close the door which without fail causes Jughead to smile. Every. Time. She locks her car and grabs his hand with her free one leading him across the lot. 

Veronica lays a towel down on the sand sitting down on it and hands Jughead one, so he can do the same. Jughead takes off his shoes setting them down next to hers before he sits down on his towel next to her with his legs crossed. Veronica picks up a stick that's nearby and starts to draw in the sand making hearts and writing her name. Jughead watches as she curves the L in her last name as always. She uses her foot to clear the sand and make it blank again before writing in big letters “jughead and i's plans” and underlines it. Jughead cocks his head to the side and looks at her.

"What"s that about?" he asks softly.

"We should make a list of everything we want to do sorta like a bucket list." Veronica shrugs as she writes down "1." under the big letters.

"Okay, how about number one is going on vacation over winter break together?" He suggests.

"I like the way you think, where should we go?" Veronica looks back at him.

"What about Lodge Lodge?" Jughead smiles.

"Ah yeah, of course, the perfect place. Me, you, no crazy parents or, classmates, and total isolation for two weeks." Veronica hums and writes down "winter break at lodge lodge" next to number one.

She writes down number two and writes "adopt a dog".

"Why do you always write in lowercase letters no matter what?" he asks her as he scoots closer to her towel and where she's writing.

"It looks better to me, everything is closer I guess." Veronica writes down numbers three through five and looks back at him "Any ideas Jug?" She hands the stick to him.

He thinks for a second before writing next to number three "Watch the stars."

"Very cliché Jones. I love it." Veronica giggles and picks up a different stick writing down "graduate" next to number four.

Jughead smiles as he writes "Get an apartment" next to number five.

"There, now we have to do all that stuff, especially the dog part." Veronica giggles and lays back against him.

Jughead wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head.

"Let's swim." Veronica murmured. 

"We don't have bathing suits."

"Underwear dummy" Veronica giggles and sits up pulling off her sweatshirt.

Jughead rolls his eyes playfully and pulls off his sweater and his jeans grabbing Veronica's hand, so she can balance as she takes off her jeans as well. Veronica stands on her tiptoes to kiss him before leading him to the water.

Veronica wraps her arms around Jugheads neck and pulls herself up wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Something touched my foot, I think it was a fish but if it's a sea monster it's getting you. Sorry babe." Veronica smiles and kisses Jughead.

He kisses back only pulling away to say "So if we were being chased by a killer you would sacrifice me?"

"Well no, we would outsmart a killer. You can't outsmart a sea monster."

"Oh of course what was I thinking." Jughead smiles down at Veronica whose hair is now slicked back due to the water and starting to get wavy.

The moon still was shining down on her in the same way that made her eyes sparkle and her skin glow. Jughead loved the way she always clung so close to him and always had to be touching him, and the few times she wasn't touching him he'd always grab her hand or wrap his arm around her. They both loved knowing the fact the other was there.

"We can mark one thing off our bucket list tonight, we can look at the stars." Veronica chimes and looks up at the night that's behind Jughead.

Jughead tried to do the same but found his gaze returning to Veronica and the way the water ran down her face, or how every time she breathed out he could feel her stomach pressed against his, or how her hand would always find a piece of his hair to twirl when she had them close to his head. Jughead loved the stars and the moon, and he thought they were easily the most beautiful thing that the Earth had to offer. That was until he met Veronica Lodge. The stars were out and the moon was full but instead, he sat there staring at her. He knew then and there that he loved her.

Once the two returned to the shore Jughead sat down on the towel and Veronica sat in his lap facing him and wrapped a towel around both of them.

"Are you having fun baby?" Veronica sighed.

"Yeah of course. I always have fun when I'm with you." Jughead hums in response and wraps his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

"We should do this more often, it's gorgeous out here and it's super quiet. Also, we can finally have alone time without Brett or Donna lurking somewhere nearby."

"Yeah, they're creeps." Jughead laughs softly as he leans in to kiss her putting a hand on her cheek.

She kisses back running a hand up to his arm, when they pull away Jughead smiles at the smudged mascara she has under her eyes and uses his thumbs to wipe it off. She leans in again to kiss his nose and smiles softly.

"You have to stop being so cute, it's gonna kill me one day Veronica" Jughead teased.

"Sorry can't help it. It's just how I am." she giggles as a light blush sweeps across her face.

"Uh-huh I'm sure you can't but you're gonna have to try."

"Don't act like you don't love it."

"I love you" Jughead whispers so quietly he thinks she might've not heard him but after a few seconds of staring at him Veronica smiles her skin literally lighting up like they do in cartoons.

"Jughead Jones the Third, I love you too."

"Oh thank God." Jughead sighs in relief earning yet again another one of her giggles that make his heart melt and she leans in to kiss him. Jughead notices that no matter what ever since they started dating Veronica's lips always tasted like a strawberry milkshake from Pop's. Which is just a bonus to kissing her. He pulls away and pulls her closer to him keeping his arms wrapped around her.

"Can we stay here and watch the sunrise?" Veronica asks her voice soft.

"Yeah of course." Jughead replies.

Jughead knows while she watches the sunrise he'll be watching her.


	4. Veronica, - Cheronica Oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is different from others that I typically write, it's more like Cheryl writing someone explaining the things she loves about Veronica, this is written shortly after graduation, and I messed with canon things a bit to help progress the one shot. I hope you enjoy!

To truly understand why I love Veronica so dearly, you must first understand who Veronica Lodge is,

Veronica Lodge is the sun on a rainy day, she's the familiar feeling you get when you return home after many years, she's the warmth a fire brings you when it's cold outside, she's the light in my life, and the warmth in my heart. Veronica Lodge at first glance is a stereotypical rich girl, from the way she enters a room with such grace and authority, to the way her make-up is put on with such precision, and her clothes are fit to her body perfectly, look deeper into the mysterious raven haired girl and instead of a snobby, uptown, rich bitch, you'll find the kindest soul to ever live on this cruel earth. Veronica Lodge was the first person to ever bring light into my life after my brother Jason died, she was the first person who challenged me and saw past my mean girl exterior, she believed in me when no one else did, and for that I will be forever grateful. Veronica Lodge is one of the most complex people I have ever met, she has been through quite a lot during her 20 years on this earth, but instead of becoming cold and unkind, she instead shows even the most evil people the most utmost kindness. I find myself thinking about that time at the Pep Rally when Veronica Lodge was the only person to chase after me when I had my panic attack, not Tina, not Ginger, not Betty Cooper, not even my own parents, but it was Veronica, even though I was so rude to her at try-outs, she still wanted to help me. That's the type of person Veronica Lodge is.

After that night Veronica was stuck in my mind, and I began to notice her as more than the girl who was brave enough to challenge me, I started to think of her as a possible friend. Of course, I was too proud to admit this at the time, but when she extended an olive branch, I took it as a sign, so I invited her to my house for a sleepover. My parents made dinner dreadful as they always do, but afterwards when we both settled into our pajamas and removed our make-up, I began to see a more vulnerable version of Veronica, I think that was the exact moment I realized Veronica wasn't just interested in being my friend, so she could find out more about my deranged family, like others had been, she was interested in being my friend because she genuinely liked me for myself. For once, I wasn't Cheryl Blossom, daughter of the richest family in Riverdale, I was just Cheryl, after I realized that, I began to open up more to Veronica, and she listened. 

The next day was the funeral, she helped me do may make-up, and as she swept the brush over my eyelids, I began to feel something I hadn't felt since middle school, something I hadn't felt since Heather. Once the funeral began and I had a meltdown, Veronica was once again, the only one by my side, out of all my family there, she was the only one to hold me and say it would be okay. I believed her. Veronica and I of course weren't the best of friends, we had our duels over the cheer squad, and we bickered like old people most of the time, but at the end of the day she was the only one in my corner, and I knew no matter what, that would stick.

During Sophomore homecoming, when I first saw her up on the stage with Archie, and began to suspect the two might be more than friends, my heart ached, I left in the middle of their performance with my heart broken into tiny pieces, for a while after that I was cold towards Veronica again, yet she persisted on trying to be my friend for reasons I didn't understand. Once I finally told her the real reason I was upset, she assured me that her and Archie had agreeded to be friends, and nothing more. She also admitted that she shared the feelings I felt, she liked me as more than a friend.

After that it was mainly sneaking around, kisses in deserted hallways, hands held under blankets, dates at Pop's disguised as two friends hanging out. Eventually in the middle of Junior year, we became more public with our relationship, and since then I'd say things have been good. Sure we still argue like an old married couple, and we have our disagreements, but I love her, and she loves me.

If you haven't figured out why I love Veronica Lodge yet, I'll make it simple. I love Veronica for the kindness in her heart, for the way every time she enters a room it lights up, I love the way her laugh sounds like honey flowing through the air, and the way she smells like lavender and vanilla. I love her for the way she gives back to the community, volunteering her own time and her own money to help clean up the Southside, or to help Archie open his gym. I love Veronica for the way that she traces her fingertips in shapes on my back every night as we fall asleep. I love her for the way that every time without fail when she gets a milkshake, she manages to get whipped cream on her nose, or the way she thinks I don't notice her steal fries off my plate. Veronica Lodge is a complex human being, but I love her for that, and I don't think I will ever stop loving her.

\- Cheryl Blossom


End file.
